


Infinite Possible Ways

by NanixErka



Series: Nell and the Company She Keeps [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, No Plot/Plotless, Non-binary character, Other, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, coming out party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: A series of Ficlets, drabbles and very short one shots mostly surrounding Nell and their relationship with their boyfriend, Thor Odinson





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are less than 500 words i think so don't go into this thinking its a masterpiece lmao. I wrote most of these while i was at work humoring myself

Thor was absolutely delighted by Clint. 

He found much to like about the dry witted family man / assassin, including his various ideas. 

The idea for Nell’s “Coming Out Party” was by far his favorite. 

They’d worked together on it (with some snide but amused commentary from the other Avengers) for perhaps a little too long, but when Laura complimented it for being “Novel”, they knew they’d succeeded. 

The little party was a surprise - a gesture of trusting gratitude that Pepper had suggested. Everyone had an assignment - most of them buying things. Only Clint and Thor had to make something. 

Daph grinned like an idiot when he saw it. 

“They’re gonna _love_ it” the man assured 

The two men high fived - Daph taking a picture of the two - and they grinned almost impishly as Daph posted it to Instagram. 

Later that day, when Rye did his part by bringing Nell over to the party, there was a moment after the “SURPRISE” where Nell took in the sight of the banner. 

The banner was an “Its a Girl” baby banner, with “Girl” covered by cut out colored paper letters spelling “THEY”. Next to the “They” was an asterisk, and - on an added piece taped to the banner- was written “* Sometimes - it depends really”

And then she laughed. 

She laughed until there were tears streaming down her cheeks and she was wheezing. 

It was, by far, the best reaction that Thor could have hoped for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two emotionally constipated doofuses find solace in talking about it - but its mostly Nell talking about it
> 
> or 
> 
> "Nina gets to use her self insert OC to vent to her imaginary boyfriend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shrug

There was a funny thing that Nell and Thor had in common

They were both achingly, frustratingly, and unwillfully emotionally constipated

Thor’s came from 1000s of years of existence. After a certain amount of time, emotions just kind of meld together and genuine joy becomes near indistinguishable from faking it. He’d never thought all that much of it. He started seeing it as a serious problem once he and Nell started seriously seeing each other. Mostly because he could see that same, jaded fake-ness in Nell’s eyes. 

The “Sit down and seriously talk” conversation that came from that was perhaps the most uncomfortable either of them had ever been with each other.. 

“Whenever I displayed negative emotion, I was shut out” They started, staring at their hands. “Nothing good ever came from screaming, crying, any of it.” They couldn’t look at him “So… I just used to stand there and take it. He’d lecture and yell and I’d say nothing… and then he’d get angry at _that_ ” They nearly laughed. “I never knew what he wanted, never realized.. Not ‘till I moved out” 

Not all dots connected at first, and them talking at first felt like pent up frustration. But it became clearer, and clearer. 

“I can only cry when I’m alone, most of the time”

“Pity.. I just.. I hate it, and I don’t really know why” 

“Sometimes I just don’t…”

“You don’t know how to handle it” he finished, “You always mirrored what you saw. You never saw people cry, and when they did they were never helped” He reasoned, briefly caging her head with his hand and kissing her forehead “You feel alone.. And when you are alone.. It is easier to feel numb” 

They almost laughed “Reading me life the alphabet, hm?” 

“I have been there, Annabelle” He replied “It is far easier not to feel… but much less rewarding” 

They reciprocated his affection, grabbing his hand and kissing the back of it, leaning into him. 

A feeling he recognized as contentment swelled in his chest. A feeling he’d missed dearly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Gentle is not something Nell thinks she's good at
> 
> Everyone in her life would say otherwise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeeee i continue down the self indulgent rabbit hole

Nell was not gentle in the traditional sense. Her hold could be too tight, her pressure too harsh. She’d broken glasses from holding them wrong. 

“Gentle” was never a word that she’d use to describe herself, in short. 

Peter would describe her hugs as borderline magical. She always knew just how hard to squeeze to make you feel safe, loved, comfy.

Tony would describe her caring for Morgan that way as well. How she could bounce his infant son to bring him to giggles, or the variety of silly faces would make. Not a rough touch or harsh hand in sight. 

Hell, even Loki could agree that she was gentle in nature. He found gentility in her quiet. The way she’d sit beside him, watching a city he’d once tried to conquer - damaged or undaunted. They never spoke - they never needed to. It was a gentle kind of support. 

Thor however, felt like he got it best. 

As he got to very regularly cuddle with her. And that was when her gentleness was at its height. When she’d card her hands through his hair and giggle at him and push herself flush against him. 

Gentle indeed


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finally meets Nell's Dad... it doesn't go well 
> 
> ((Content warning for manipulative behavior))

When Thor was young, his father would grip the back of the young god’s neck. He felt it to be an anchor, a comfort, and he’d started to do it as he got older. His brother wouldn’t shrug it off, Tony and even Clint seemed to appreciate it. One person however, didn’t

Nell

When he did it to her for the first time, she tensed and shrugged him off. She offered her hand to hold, and they did that instead. 

The few subsequent times he tried again, she seemed to get increasingly agitated, but said nothing. 

He figured he would ask after her cousins wedding - or, as she put it “The only time [she] will ever be near [her] father willingly” 

Marley was one of maybe 6 or 7 people that Nell was still in contact with after she “formally” cut all contact off - and she was getting married. 

The reception was a quiet affair. Nell - They, that day - was in the same tuxedo that they’d worn to Stark’s wedding. Thor had followed that trend, matching on color with his partner. 

The crowd that they initially drew dissipated and Nell relaxed considerably, talking with Marley and her new husband, and telling said new husband and Thor funny stories about when Marley and Nell were children. 

And then Nell’s father made an appearance. 

Thor had never met the man, not in person, anyway. He’d had the displeasure of hearing him over the phone - a deep, condescending tone seemed to be his only voice. And boy, was he not winning any of Thor’s favor with his forced smile and strained cheer. 

First, he greeted Marley and congratulated her, before turning his attention to Nell. Thor’s instinct was screaming at him, but all he did was place a hand chastely at Nell’s waist. They were introduced, and while the conversation was curt, it was not actively hostile. Thor felt comfortable enough to let go of Nell. 

But the minute he did, Nell’s father both misgendered them, _and_ reached up, putting his hand to the back of Nell’s neck, requesting a private conversation. 

And that was when it all clicked for Thor. 

Because that hold - something that he’d always associated with comfort - was not comforting

It was _controlling_

The god bristled and didn’t even give the man a moment to speak, he removed their father’s hand from the back of Nell's neck and pulled them to him. 

“Anything you say to my partner, you can say to me” He said, briefly looking down to Nell, who still looked stiff

“Leave me alone” They finally said “Just go” 

The man looked like he wanted to say something, but Thor managed eye contact and his expression must have been intimidating - because the man left without a word. 

“ …. I hate him” Thor voiced

“You don’t know him, but I appreciate that he left such a bad first impression” Nell commented “Come on, lets just tell Marley that we’re leaving and go to the hotel room. I need to lie down” 

Thor frowned, but accepted that the night was over - he wouldn’t make Nell stay out later, and it was only fun with them anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Nell. A really short little ficlet

Loki’s first formal meeting of Nell had gone exactly how Thor wanted - no tricks. That also means that it was a bit dull. 

It also didn’t answer any of Loki’s questions about his brother’s partner. 

They were… unassuming. He didn’t want to assume they were boring, or uninteresting. Anyone who can keep Thor’s attention has to be at least nominally interesting. 

But who _were they_? 

Loki - bored with life after the end of the universe - decided to find out. 

And that's how Loki and Nell ended up stuck in a Ferris wheel seat at a state fair. 

To be honest, it wasn’t that bad. They were conversing about modern music (They both liked Sam Smith and Fall Out Boy, weirdly enough) and the view wasn’t half bad either. 

The conversation lulled for a moment, and Loki spoke

“I am still unsure what my brother sees in you” he admitted

Nell looked at him - her expression a mix of bemused and unimpressed

“Well its a good thing you’re not dating me then” She responded “Do you like Save Rock and Roll or Mania better?” She looked down at her phone. Loki felt almost _accosted_

“.. How dare you compare a masterpiece to a mess like that” 

“Which one is which?” She grinned

It was then that Loki decided that he liked them. 

(Though, them being genderfluid definitely helped too. solidarity is important, kids)


	6. Chapter 6

No relationship is all sunshine and cuddly movie nights. 

They’re not all pointless arguments and cold shoulders either. 

Challenges are challenges, and both Nell and Thor knew this. 

For Nell, the challenge came from getting him to take things seriously. She did appreciate his jokes and overall laid back affect - it kept her anxiety down most of the time. But sometimes, that attitude only hindered him. 

He shouldn’t brush off some asshole insulting him, for example. (Nell had been caught off-guard when she learned how low his self esteem was). Or how often he’d deflect her questions about his past (The stuff he’s not proud of, anyway) with humor. Or when he’d joke about something that shouldn’t be joked about - that one genocide joke required hours of conversation. But they worked on it, and his emotional intelligence took a turn for the better. 

For Thor, though, his challenge came from reading Nell. 

Mostly for signs of spiraling. 

Nell was hard to read sometimes, and - particularly when they started seeing each other more seriously - he wouldn’t notice her spiraling until he had to pull her back from the “Edge” 

And the “edge” was a variety of different things. Sometimes it was her staring into the medicine cabinet. Sometimes ti was drawing on herself with pen until the skin was no longer visible. 

… Sometimes the “edge” was far more literal than he would like to admit.. 

But they talked, and he learned, and she learned too.

Relationships are never walks in the park, they are, at best, hikes.

But if you help each other along, the views are often worth the climb


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Endgame - things are gonna get kinda weird from here on out in any of the post endgame ficlets but uh. i hope you enjoy?

Thor should have been better

He knew this. 

And yet he still let her down. 

She tried - by Odin, she tried - but she refused to be his “mother” after their last argument. 

That was three years prior. 

And now, they were seeing each other again… at Stark’s funeral. 

She came alone, lingering mostly with Rhodes and the Parker's, but not meeting his stares. He could wait though. She deserved nothing less after the hurt they’d all been through. 

During the memorial, she stood near him, eyes glassy. 

“... I missed you, you know” was all she said before she turned her attention to the young Parker. 

And with that, and the knowledge that Tony would kick his ass if he didn’t at least try, he knew precisely what he had to do. 

That's why, after giving majesty to the Valkyrie … he was back in Queens - the Guardians behind him, watching him take in a nervous breath, and knocked on her door. 

She greeted the motley crew with confusion and bemusement, inviting them in and getting some tea going. 

Once they were all settled, Thor looked at her. 

“I have placed Brunhilde in charge of New Asgard” He announced

“She called me and told me all about it” Nell replied, thumbing her mug absentmindedly “Something about you going to space with… this crew here?” She questioned 

Thor nodded “I have wallowed long enough. I need to find a more fitting purpose for myself… Prove myself worthy” 

“Well that’s nice, but that doesn’t really explain why you’re here” 

Thor bit his lip “I wanted to say goodbye.. And ask a favor of you” 

“I’m not waiting for you” she quipped - and Thor had to desperately fight the urge to smile. 

“I would never ask that of you. As if Annabella Gracia Buonacci waits for anyone” He responded, and the smile was rewarded with radiated down to his boots. “But… if when i return, you are still… available. Could I take you to Aromasas?” 

There was a quiet moment 

“Heh, sure honey” 

His chest fluttered. 

The rest of the time was introductions of the guardians and small talk. She knew Rocket, who was pleased to get some tea from her to take on the ship, and they hugged goodbye. He’d forgotten how much he loved her hugs. 

On the ship he looked over the maps again, and Quill came up beside him. 

“She seemed pretty dang cool, bro” He commented, looking at his own section of maps “Think she’ll still be single when you come back?” 

“If she is not, then I wish her all the best” 

“... You’re really hoping she’s still-” 

“Of course I am. Can we go, please?”


End file.
